


Long Distance

by xxBatteri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: MC spends a lonely night in bed while Jumin is away on business. Luckily, he’s always just a text message away, and she knows how to make the night much more exciting for both of them.





	

The bed felt lonely. Too lonely. MC sprawled out in the middle of the bed, no longer confined to a single side. Still, it was almost a week since Jumin left on a business trip, and there really was no alternative to feeling his warmth beside her. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only part of him that she missed, and the cold shower she just left did nothing to relieve the building heat between her legs. She checked the clock. It was late, but not too late for him. Her mind filled with thoughts of her missing love, most likely getting comfortable in his room after a long day at work. Like every other day, he would remove his tie and unbutton his shirt as soon as he walked through the door. She never knew why he always chose to do that instead of changing into something much more comfortable, but something about him in that state always made her heart beat just a little faster. She always felt herself staring at that little patch of exposed collarbone, hoping that it wouldn’t be long before he showed her more. Sometimes his dark eyes caught hers as she stared, a small smirk soon spreading on his face. She could practically hear his low voice speaking in almost a whisper to her before leaning in for a kiss.

It felt like ages since she was last with him, and her body was telling her that it was far too long ago. She glanced at her phone sitting next to her on the bed. No new messages. As if acting on its own, her finger clicked on his name. Their last text, a simple “I love you,” was still there from the previous day. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. It couldn’t hurt to message him now, could it?

 

Jumin let out a sigh of relief as he was finally able to kick back on his bed after hours of grueling work away from home. He closed his eyes and sunk down into foreign the sheets, trying to forget the last of the agonizing paperwork he just handed in. The sound of his phone vibrating from the bedside table stirred him out of his thoughts. He silently prayed it wasn’t work related.

He felt himself unconsciously smile when he saw the lovely face of his girlfriend instead. He clicked the text to read it.

M: _I miss you…_

A longing pain hit him in the chest. Leaving her home alone for long trips like these was never an easy task. Leaving her to go into his own office in the city was difficult enough. He typed back.

J: _I miss you too. It’ll just be a few more days._

She didn’t take long to respond.

M:  _The bed feels so lonely without you…_

Jumin began typing a response, but stopped when he saw another message from her was coming through. It was an image, and it was taking his phone quite some time to receive it. He waited eagerly. Perhaps Elizabeth 3rd missed him too? The image finally appeared on his phone, and what he saw made his heart flutter in his chest.

There she was, laying in the middle of their large bed. He could only see her torso, but that was all he needed to take in her beauty. Strands of her long brown hair trailed behind her on the blankets and framed her delicate figure. She was wearing the lingerie that he bought for her several weeks ago. He only saw her wear it once, but now he only wished that she would wear it more. Her deep purple bra had a black lace trim that seemed to contrast against her fair skin and outline her breasts perfectly. The cups pushed them up just enough to highlight a faint amount of cleavage. She had her thumb hooked in the waistline of the matching thong just beneath her protruding hip bone, hitching it down at the side just enough to tease him.

His phone buzzed again.

M:  _I’m so wet just thinking about you_

Jumin felt his face flush. So that’s what she meant? He looked back up at the picture in disbelief, suddenly growing aware of how tight his pants were becoming. He hardly ever found time to take care of himself while he was on business, and the he was starting to feel the consequences. Getting this worked up over a picture simply wasn’t like him. He could feel his composure slowly slipping away as his thoughts wandered towards her on the bed waiting for him. The marks he left on her the night before he left were completely gone now, and he desperately wanted—no, needed—to make more. Her soft skin called out to him, asking him to mark her as his. He unbuttoned his pants to relieve some of the tightness. Another text came in. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to respond to her in such a state.

M:  _Are you touching yourself?_

Her words went straight through his body and he felt his growing member twitch in desperation. That wasn’t a bad idea, he thought to himself. He allowed his hand to dip beneath the waistline of his underwear and free his erection. The touch made it feel like electricity shooting through him, and his body begged for more. With the other free hand, he shakily texted back.

J:  _Yes._

His palm squeezed his dick and he started moving his hand slowly at first, gradually building some speed as he got more comfortable. He sighed heavily through his nose as the sensation went through him. Another text from her brought him back to reality.

M:  _Show me?_

His heart started beating faster again. Sending out such lewd photos wouldn’t be smart for a man in his position. If anyone found out about this, the press would go crazy. Still, the thoughts of her beautiful, pleading eyes melted him at his core. If that was what his princess wanted, then who was he to refuse her? He would gladly deal with any consequences for her sake. He flipped the camera of his phone to show his hand grasping the most private part of his body. Before he could reconsider, his thumb hit the photo button. His heart felt like it would break through his ribs as he sent it. There was no going back now. He hesitated, eagerly awaiting her response.

M:  _Sexy…_

That was… anticlimactic. Still, he was glad she could enjoy it, and strangely, he felt good about it. He immediately typed back.

J:  _Are you also touching yourself?_

He couldn’t say why, but there was something so enticing about seeing her touch herself like that. He’d seen her do it for him several times before, but it could never get old to him. Not as long as it was for him and only him. He let out a slight hiss as his finger grazed his head, and he imagined that perhaps she was also feeling the same pleasure that he was.

M:  _Yeah, I can’t stop thinking about you._

Jumin smiled.

J:  _Does it feel good?_

M:  _It feels so good… I wish you were here._

J:  _Just imagine me there with you, princess._

Imagine him just like he was imagining her. She was driving him crazy. Every response made his heart beat just a little faster.

M:  _My fingers are nothing compared to the real thing_

That he could probably agree with. He had to admit that he was fairly blessed below the belt, so anything would be hard to compare. However, he found it hard to focus on that at the moment. The mental image of her laying on their bed with her fingers inside of her and desperately crying for his attention was almost too much for him. If he wasn’t careful, he could get driven to the edge too soon, and he didn’t want it to end just yet. He grabbed his phone.

J:  _Are you making sounds for me like a good girl?_

His dick throbbed impatiently in his hand as he waited. Doing this through text really was a hassle.

M:  _Yes… I keep calling your name over and over_

Jumin’s breath caught in his chest. His fingers fumbled over the keys, trying too hard to type faster than he could.

J:  _God, I wish I could hear that._

He cursed his job for taking him away from her. She was so far away, all alone, calling for  _him_ , and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing violently on his lap. A business call at this hour?  _Now_  of all times? He picked it up and looked at the number.

Oh.

It was her.

When he picked up the phone, he couldn’t bring himself to say any words. Instead, he was greeted with the most delicious sounding moans he ever heard.

“That’s it,” he managed to croak out. “Moan for me.”

“J-Jumin, please…” her shaky voice rang out from the other side. A shiver ran down his spine and he let out a heavy breath.

“Don’t you dare cum yet,” he growled. He stifled a moan as he quickened the pace on his own arousal. “You’ll cum when I tell you to. Understand?”

She let out a meek “yes.” He heard the bed creak as she shifted. "I’ll be good,“ she said.

"Good girl,” he whispered. “I want you to cum when I do.”

“Please… hurry,” she whimpered, desperate for release. Hearing her like that made the heat build inside him so much faster.

“Soon,” he said. His breaths were ragged and uneven now, matching the frantic strokes of his hand. “I’m close.”

He could hear her breathing quicken as well as she panted into the phone. He wished that he could look down and see her beautiful face as he did this to her. Her eyes always filled with so much need when he toyed with her, and he would kiss her remaining breath away, biting them until they were swollen.

His abdomen felt tighter as the pleasure coiled inside him, threatening to release at last.

“Now,” he breathed. “Cum for me, princess.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. He could tell as the pleasure washed over her in waves, hearing moaning loudly and screaming his name into his ear. The bed creaked noisily under her as her hips rocked to the rhythm. The sound was all he needed before his vision blanked out and he could feel his warm liquid spill out onto his hand. He groaned, biting his lip to keep the sound contained.

They both laid there in silence together, listening to each other breathing heavily as they caught their breaths. She was the first to break the silence.

“That was so good,” she said. “I really needed that.”

“So did I,” Jumin said. “Thank you.” He heard her giggle softly on the other end.

“I love you,” she said. A big smile spread across his face.

“I love you too,” he said. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

 


End file.
